Life sucks vampire style
by Darkness isn't always bad
Summary: What happens when a girl gets exactly what she wants? Is she willing to pay the price? Can she survive? I suck at summaries but please R&R.
1. preface

**Preface**

My mother use to tell me stories of things that go bump in the night. As a child we all believe in them and then as we grow those beliefs dwindle to a spark. I lost interest in many of these stories, all except one. My mother told me a story, a story of vampires.

In the story there was a clan know as the Volturi. They were the largest clan of all. They had three ancient wise leaders: Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

I told my friends and none believed me, but I felt that it was real for in my mother's eyes was fear. I had to know… Was it real?


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter two**

"I'm leaving Mr. Richard."

"Okay Olivia. You have a good weekend, I'll see you Monday." said Mr. Richard.

"I don't think you will sir. I'm going on my trip remember?" I said.

"Oh of course I remember. How could I forget that? Where exactly are you going? France, Russia?"

"Close, but not quite. Italy."

"Yes. Well, have fun, be safe, and try not to get bitten." he said in a joking tone but if I got my chance that's exactly what I would do.

This was my last day at work before I left to go on my trip. I was going to Italy to see if all those stories were true.

As I walked out of the store I ran into Aeron. He was my very best friend since pre-k and my high school sweet heart.

"Hey baby. Knocking off already?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I have to go home to pack. I'm leaving tomorrow." I said as I giggled. My own boyfriend couldn't remember that I'm going to another country without some help.

"Oh, yeah. Do you really have to go? I mean your eighteenth birthday is next week and I wanted to do something special with you."

"Don't worry, I'll be home in four days."

"Okay, just please be safe. I love you so much babe." He said this as he leaned down to press his soft warm lips to mine. I stood there to let the moment last.

"I will. I love you too babe. Bye, see you in four days." I said as I began to pull away.

"Bye." He said with sorrow deep in his voice.

I got in my car and just sat there contemplating what I would do when I got home. My mom would be in a hysteric crying fit and would insist on helping me pack.

On the way home it was raining as usual; I was about ten minutes from home when I saw a woman walking onto the road right in front of me. I had to swerve into the other lane to miss her. I pulled off onto the side of the road to see if someone was there. I got out my car to check but no one was. I was utterly confused.

Assuming that it was just my eyes playing a trick on me I continued my way home looking back to make sure it was nothing. I defiantly needed to get some sleep.

As I pulled into our drive way I realized that something was wrong. All the lights were off in the house except the light in my room. I went to the door with cautious steps and as I reached the door I felt a chill run down my spine. I turned the door knob noticing it was unlocked when I realized someone was in my house…and it wasn't my mom.


	3. Chapter two

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Been really busy and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own Olivia.**

**Chapter three**

I opened the door and crossed into the house while another spine chilling trimmer caused me to stop. Suddenly, I heard something in my room and a quick jolt of adrenaline coursed through my veins. Rushing up the stairs to my room I heard it again. The same eerie noise of someone breathing loudly.

I barged into my room to only see a glance of whatever was previously there. I caught a quick glance of it and shockingly it was beautiful. She had beautiful pail skin and long deep burgundy hair that cascaded down her perfectly formed body. The one thing that was frightening and fascinating at the same time were her _eyes_. They were blood red and her gaze was piercing. I didn't know what she was but I had an idea.

In panic I ran down the stairs to run into my mother. She was just coming through the door and reached out to steady me.

"Olivia, honey are you okay? Did you fall? Did you see a roach again?" My mother asked with worried eyes.

I began to relies that I couldn't tell her what I had seen. She would never believe me, and she would most likely bring me to the doctor to get a cat scan.

"Yes mom! I saw a roach! Kill it! Kill it!" Why worry her more than necessary.

"Okay, okay Liv. I'll go see." She said as she escalated up the stairs.

I decided to follow her, just to make sure that whatever was there was gone and wouldn't harm her.

"You see Liv? There's nothing here, just us. Now have you packed yet?" Her eyes began to well up and I knew that it wouldn't be long until she was sobbing hysterically.

"Not yet mom. Please don't start crying. This is going to be hard as it is. I'm not leaving for ever, just a few days. I'll be back before you know it. Besides I'm going to get you a present too." She couldn't resist something wrapped up in a box and colorful paper.

"Okay, but please be careful. Do you want me to help you pack?

"No, that's okay mom. I can do it." I answered without thinking. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "What's for supper?"

"Oh no! I forgot to pick something up and it's too late to start cooking. Are you okay with cereal and milk?" she asked.

"Only if there's ice cream after." I said jokingly.

"Of course your majesty." she said as she bowed out of my room.

Finally I was alone to think and I had a lot of thinking to do. In just a few minutes so many questions had been raised. _What was in my room? Who was it? What did it want? Did she take anything?_ All of these, of course, I had no clue of what the answer might be.

I was trying not to think of the frightening thing that was in my room where I now stood. I began to pack for the long trip I had the next day. While packing I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I checked the clock to see what time it was; the clock read 11:34 p.m. That's when I decided that I had plenty enough clothes so I went take my shower.

On my way to the bathroom I was wondering what my mom was doing. I checked on her in her room. She was sound asleep in her bed- snoring really loudly. I got to the bathroom; jumped into the shower and turned on the hot water to unknot my aching mussels. As I was rinsing my hair I heard a noise by the sink and rushed to finish.

When I stepped out into the cool air I saw _her_. I saw her for only a second, just as before, but still just as frightening. This time when I saw her she had something in her hands. It took me a minute to realize that it was one of my senior class pictures. _Why did she want one of those? _

I just pushed that thought out of my head; dried off and got ready for bed. On my way back to my room I realized that this woman, or whatever she was, was like the people in my mother's stories. Though it should have frightened me, the thought of being that close to a possibly real vampire, it didn't.

When I got back to my room I looked at my clock which now read 12:34. With that bit of information I jumped into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**So what did ya think? Please review. They make my day. I promise to put up the next one soon.**


	4. Chapter three

**Hey guys/ girls. Sorry it took me so long to put this up. I just got done with band camp and the dentist. I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked but I can't control that. Well enough talking here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter four**

That night I had a terrible nightmare. It seemed eerily real, so crystal clear, like I was actually there. I was on a plane and I had just woken up when the plane began to shake. The pilot came on the speakers to tell us that we were flying into some turbulence and also that they were having some technical difficulties with the engines. At that moment we began to fasten our seat belts; as I did this I looked out the window to see a wall of huge black clouds. This was so not going to end well.

Soon after, the plane was struck by lightening and the mane engines lost all power. We then began to plummet down to a certain death. I felt two strong arms around my waits and then it all went black. When I came through I saw the crash sight and _her. _It was the same woman from my room. She wasn't looking at me but feeling my eyes on her back she turned to look at me. Her eyes were red and menacing. She then disappeared into the woods. I was all alone, by myself, which was never a good thing.

I woke up to my alarm clock screaming. Breathing erratically I made my way to my closet to get dressed. I had picked out the cutest outfit. It was a short blue jean mini skirt and a black shirt that had lime green tares in it. I loved this outfit. It matched my hair so well. Well after spending ten minutes on myself I figured I should go downstairs. I grabbed my bags and headed for the stairs. From the top I could hear my mom sobbing. _So this is what kind of day it's going to be. _

When I reached the bottom my mom was there to greet my with tear stained eyes.

"Mom, I thought we agreed to no tears today."

"I know," she sobbed, "I tried, but I couldn't help myself. I feel like I'm never going to see you again." She finished in a rush as though she was running out of time; I hoped that was just a feeling and not something to come.

After we finished our breakfast we left to go to the Buckingham Airport. While looking for a place to park my mom began to tear up again.

"I'm sorry honey. I'll stop eventually."

"It's okay mom. We all know that inside of those tears there's a little person jumping for joy."

"Is that a short joke?" she said trying to hold back a laugh now.

"No…maybe…possibly…yes. Can you help me get my bags?"

"Sure honey."

We walked in silence to the airport, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was kind of soothing. When we got inside a lady came on the intercom stating that flight 243 Volterra, Italy was leaving in twenty minutes. With this sad realization I looked at my mom and hugged her.

"Well mom that's my flight. I love you mom. I'll call you when I can. Bye mom." I said as I began to cry.

" Good bye Liv. I love you too. Be safe." and as I let her go I felt, that for the first time, I would miss my mother most of all.

While walking towards my leaving sight I, for a second, thought I saw _her_ get onto my plane. As curiosity began to get the better of me I hurried to my plane. Once I was on the plane I tried to look for her but she was nowhere to be found. Thinking that it was just my mind messing with me I began to relax and slowly slipped off the edge into a deep sleep. While sleeping I had the same nightmare that I had last night, only this time when I woke my dream was reality.

As I tried to focus on what was happening I heard people screaming. Women, men, children, babies, all screaming for they knew what was happening and they knew their fate. Loved ones holding one another telling them how much they loved each other. Children with tear stained rosy cheeks crying for their mothers and mothers holding their frightened children telling them that everything was going to be okay. That it would all be over soon.

Once I came through the foggy cloud that had engulfed me I looked out the window to see the ground getting closer and closer.

Before I even had time to panic it had ended. We had crashed in an open field and all I could hear was a crackling fire and the wind blowing through what was left of the plane. Somehow I had ended up outside of the plane safely on the ground completely unharmed. I tried to stand up to find any others that had survived when I saw _her _again. Standing just a few feet away from me, completely unharmed also from what I could see.

Feeling my eyes on her she turned to face me but unlike in my dream her gaze was full of concern.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I called out, but as soon as the words escaped my lips she took off, disappearing into the woods.

Within twenty minutes the police, fire department, and an ambulance was there. Many asked me if I was okay and I told every one of them that I was fine; that they had to help the others. They asked me how I had gotten out of the plane and I told them that I didn't know. I told them of the woman that ran into the woods and I told them about how her skin sparkled when the sunlight shone on her but none of them believed me. They said that they did but the truth was nowhere in their eyes.

"Please believe me! You have to! You have to help the others! They need you!" I pleaded to them to leave me, that I was fine; to help the others.

"Miss there is no one else. The fire was too strong, we couldn't save them…" he continued to speak but I didn't want to hear what he had to say. He told someone else to take me to the hospital that I was delusional and had some head trauma. Obviously this guy had no idea what he was talking about because I felt completely fine. I knew that they wouldn't let me go so I just went along with it.

It took forever to get to the hospital and even longer for the doctor to see me.

"Well Miss Olivia we're going to run some tests to make sure you are in tip top shape. It should only take a few hours then you'll be on your way."

"Okay doc."

After about five hours the doctor came in to tell me that I was completely fine and that I could leave. While I was walking to the door I realized that I still didn't know where I was. I deiced to ask one of the ladies at the front desk.

"You are in Volterra, Italy." said one of them looking at me like I belonged on the fifth floor. **(That's the mental ward) **I then walked out into the soft light of twilight. I was finally here.

**So... what'd ya think? I would like to get at least five reviwes but if I get more I'll update sooner. K well please r&r. **


	5. Chapter four

**I don't claim anyone in these chapters. They are not mine even if i wish they were. I know it took a while to update it but here you go.**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

While walking through the streets I kept getting the feeling that I was being followed. I kept glancing over my shoulder but every time there was no one there. The street I was on was very small and dark; there were doors all along the way. I could see a light at the end of the street and I could hear laughter. In hearing this I broke into a sprint to get there. I had to get out of this street!

I was almost there when an icy cold grasp wound around my wrist. I turned to see who was making my escape of this dark hole impossible when I saw _him_. This man had the most beautiful face; I could swear that it glowed like the moon in that dark ally. He had beautiful black hair that was cut even with his eyes. Then I saw those beautiful deep red eyes, when my mind began to work. _His eyes are red. His eyes are red! Oh my goodness! _and in that instant I knew who and what he was.

"Your … your… a … one of them!" I said in shock and happiness.

"Well my name is Demetri and I don't know what your name is." he said in a low husky voice.

"My… my name is Olivia." I then was so grateful that we were in a dark ally because I started to blush. _This is so me! To blush in front of a super hot guy- _

"Well, Miss Olivia what exactly are you here to do? I don't mean to be rude it's just that you don't seem to be from around here."

"Actually I'm here to see if the Volturi vampires of Volterra are real. My mother has told me stories of them as a child and it's been my life's dream to see them. I know it's foolish." I was going to scare this guy away. He probably thinks I'm insane.

"Very interesting, Well I just so happen to know where their hide out is. Would you like to see it?"

"YES!" was all I could squeak out between sheiks of excitement.

"Okay I'll show you but you have to be quite. We're gonna' be sneaky sneaky." he said in my ear in his deep husky voice. _This guy could ask me to follow him into a room of hungry lions and I would. He was just so hot. _As I thought of this I began to giggle at the childish thought.

We walked for what seemed as to be an eternity, with his hand holding mine the whole time. I was completely okay with that. After a while we were at a huge castle-looking building. It was just how I imagined it but better.

"Okay we're here. Let's go in."

This time when he spoke it frightened me for it wasn't like before, it now had a since of urgency and a menacing tone to it. I just nodded knowing that my voice would betray me. I was so frightened but it didn't matter because I was here, in this place which had ruled my dreams since I was five.

As we began down the long winding halls a chill found its way down my spine. It felt exactly how I felt in my room when the woman was there. Knowing this sent my nerves into hyper drive. I was on edge and I knew Demetri could feel it because all of a sudden he stopped and faced me. His eyes were burning through me when he said the last thing I would have imagined.

"Olivia, don't be scared. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with me. Do you trust me?" now he spoke with caring and compaction.

"Yes. Wait…what?!" was all I could utter while staring at those beautiful pleading eyes.

"Good, now whatever happens don't let go of my hand. No matter how scary it is. They won't hurt you if you're with me."

"What!" but it was too late for in that moment I realized...he had lead me into a place filled with hungry lions.

"Demetri, where are we going? What are you talking about?" I asked but he did not respond. Not knowing what I was about to face was excruciating and terrifying.

"Demetri, please talk to me." I pleaded with this man I had only met moments ago. _I'm so stupid! How could I just wander off with a stranger? What is he going to do with me?_

"Didn't I tell you not to worry? I'm bring you to see my home." He said while looking back at me, smiling. He had smiled at me. Was it my fear that pleased him or was it something else? This was so odd but something about his smile was calming and startling at the same time.

"Oh okay. Well why did you say, 'They won't hurt you as long as you're with me'" I asked a little curious and scared to know what the answer would be.

His smile fell from his face as fast as it had appeared. Seeing this scared me more than anything. _This cannot be good .What have I said?_

"Olivia, whatever you do, do not scream. They'll notice and they'll come for you. Just don't say anything, and stay with me."

With that answer I nodded my head, knowing that my voice would fail me if I tried to speak.

We continued walking down countless hallways and went through many doors. It seemed as though we had been walking for ages and then I saw a woman coming towards us down the hall. My heart began racing , feeling as though it would beet right out of my chest. She was a beautiful lady, she looked to be about 20 and she had beautiful features. She had long blond hair, an hour-glass figure, something I had always wished for, and red eyes. She was, as I thought, one of them.

"Hello Demetri." said the woman once she had reached us.

"Hello Leslie." he said in an exasperated voice as he rolled his eyes.

"What is this? A snack?" she said, pointing toward me as she came closer to me. She reached out to touch my neck with her long, sharp nails. Right before she did Demetri hit her hand away, causing her to hiss at him, showing her fangs.

"This is not for you Leslie. Don't you dare touch her." he said as he hissed back.

"Aw little Demetri is getting territorial about his food. Didn't anyone teach you to share? The elders would be very upset with you." she said as she circled us. I hid behind Demetri, frightened of this beautiful blond woman.

"I don't care. Go away. Don't you have something better to do than mess with me?" he said.

"Why yes I do. I have an appointment with a man about a little girl. I'll see you two later. Chow." she said as she walked away, laughing an evil laugh.

We stood there for a few moments; then he turned to face me. His face was distraught with fear, which scared the crud out of me. He reached out to grab my hand slowly, as if waiting for me to run away. I just looked at him, I may have only known him for a few hours but his pain hurt me so. _No one this beautiful should ever look this sad. It's just wrong to see an angle so sad._ Eventually I couldn't take anymore of his pain, so I grabbed him in a huge hug. For a few moments he just stood there, as if in shock that I had stayed. At first it was like hugging a statue, hard, ridged, cold and lifeless. Then the statue thawed and hugged me back, making sure to not crush me.

"Thank you." he said hugging me even tighter.

"For what?" I said as I laughed.

"For not running away. You stayed. Why?"

I hadn't looked at him until just then. He was standing there crying with such a beautiful smile on his face. _How could I have walked away from this?_

"Because I trust you and even though I've only known you for a few hours I feel like I've know you for my whole life." I said as I broke from our hug fest. I looked down at the ground, afraid to look him in the eye. I didn't know how he would react. It was silent for a few seconds and then he spoke.

"I feel the same way." he said as he took my hand in his.

I looked him in the eye and I had no doubt in my mind that I was falling for this man that I'd known only for a short while.

_Am I losing my mind? I don't even know him but he's so kind and caring. What is he doing in a place like this? What am I doing in a place like this? Oh yeah that's right. I'm here to prove my mother's stories true. How could I forget? Could it be this man? Could he have something to do with me forgetting? What is _—my train of thought was interrupted by the voice of an angel.

"Olivia, we must keep moving. We need to get there before the searchers return from their hunt. I don't want you to see that." he said breaking our stare pulling me along. All I could do was let him pull me on. It took my entire mind to make my feet work. It was like I had lost all recollection of how to move. _Left right left right left right left right……_ The moment I let my mind slip was when Demetri stopped.

"Don't move. I will be right back. Stay right here. Okay?" he said looking at me, holding my face in his hands.

"You're leaving me?! You can't! Where are you going?" I said franticly on the verge of hyperventilating. I began to lose all control of myself. I wrapped my arms around him wishing that this could keep him here by my side.

"Don't worry Olivia. I will be right back. I have to go see if I can bring you in." he wrapped his own arms around me, holding me there. "I promise I will be right back. If anyone shows up don't make any sounds. If they come to you all you have to do is say my name and I will be back by your side." and with those last words he released me and I him, and walked through yet another door. _Stupid doors._

_**So guys...what you think? lol took a while but i hope you liked it. Let me know what you think and I'll try to update it soon. R&R please!**_

_**Love ya'll,**_

_**D.I.A.B.  
**_


	6. Chapter five

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight, but I do own Olivia :)**

I was standing there, all by myself, feeling more alone than ever. I was too terrified to move and almost too terrified to breath.

_ How could he just leave me?_ I stood there just staring at the doors._ It's been more than five minutes. Where is he?! He said he'd be right back. _He was taking much longer than I thought he would. I was sort of tempted to go in there myself to find him. _He said to stay here and that's what I'm going to do._ It was just so hard to just stand there, alone, and wait for him.

As I stood there thinking to myself I heard it. It was the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall. I listened, trying to hear what it was and as I listed I could make out other sounds. I could hear people whispering and another sound. It sounded like a camera kept going off.

_What is that sound?_ I thought and as though someone had heard my question a group of people came around the corner. There were about fifteen to twenty people in this group. They were all looking at the art in the hall. The leader spoke to them about the beautiful artwork I was just noticing. She was speaking about a sculpture when her gaze met my own.

Those red eyes burned through me, down to my very soul. Her gaze wasn't like Demetri's, caring and somewhat soothing. Her gaze was frightening and actually caused me to flinch. _Oh God. Help me._ This was the only thing I could think. I could feel my heart beat in my ears as I watched the group get closer and closer to me. The woman kept talking about the artwork but every once in a while she'd look at me. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and she was right in front of me.

"Hello Miss. Did you get separated from your group?" she asked and waited for an answer while all I could do was stand there, staring. I tried to speak but all that came out was air and sounds. "Well you can join ours. Come, we have much ground to cover." Then she placed her hand at the small of my back to nudge me forward. In this one touch I could feel all the sorrow and pain of the world fall upon my shoulders. Her icy touch burned my skin as we began to walk.

I glanced back at the door that was holding my only way out of this hostage. "Demetri" I whispered hoping that he would hear me. I kept watching and waiting, praying that he would magically appear and save me from this. We were almost around the corner when the door opened and there he was, looking for me, but he was too late.

Then we walked through another big archway and at the end of the hall was a pair of golden doors. They were beautiful and tall. Everyone just stood and awed at the amazing sight. If I wouldn't have been in the predicament I was in I would have been doing the same. The tour guide opened the door for us and the group began to go in. Almost everyone was in when Demetri came through the archway at the end of the hall. When our eyes met he began running for me.

"Olivia!" he yelled as they started to close the doors. I reeled back on my heels to go to him but tripped. I was flat out on the floor and I could hear him scream, "NO!" but once again he was too late. With that final word the doors closed. I just laid there and let the tears flow.

I could feel a bruise coming out on my leg and arm before I'd even looked. I decided to check and see what the damage was. I had not only caused bruises but I'd also cut myself. I tried to stop the bleeding with my shirt but it was barely working. The tour guide lady was in front of me in an instant.

"Are you okay?" she said with longing eyes, bending down to check on me.

"Yes," she reached to, I guess help me, but I refused to let her touch me. "I think so." I said as I got up off of the ground.

"Good. Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is the throne room and they are our wonderful leaders." she said motioning toward the three men in the huge golden chairs at the far end of the room. "This here is Master Aro, this is Master Caius, and this is Master Marcus." she turned to them and bowed. Everyone was in amazement but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking for a way out and then the old man in the middle spoke.

"Welcome to our home. I thank you all for coming to our little feast." he said.

There was a woman on the left of the group that spoke to them. "Excuse me sir but I see no feast." as she said this, the others in the group looked around the room noticing the same thing.

The old man just laughed an old dry laugh and said "Portia did you not tell them?"

"No I did not sir. I did not think it wise." said the tour guide. _So her name is Portia._

"You are correct. It would not have been wise at all. Well we shall tell them. You, my guests are the feast." and as he said this the locks were thrown on the door and the doom of this all sank into the minds of the group. Chaos then engulfed the room and everything in it.

There were many people in this room that were not a part of our group. Every one of them had red eyes filled with that same longing look. The longing look that Portia had when she'd seen my blood. Everyone in the group began running with nowhere to go and screaming to be freed. Some were even crying but I, on the other hand, ran the farthest wall in the room. There was a hole big enough for me to crawl into. I got in that hole and sat there. I covered my ears, hoping to block out some of the screams of people in pain. It didn't work. I heard every single cry for help and scream of agony.

After what seemed to be forever everything was quiet. In the silence I could hear people speaking to each other.

"That's it? That was barely enough to fill me. When is the next batch coming in?" said a rough velvety voice.

"No, that is it for today." said a woman this time.

"Well I guess not all of us were made to be searchers. It's okay though. You'll get better." chuckled the rough voiced person.

"Ha ha very funny." said the woman sarcastically. "We need to clean up this mess. You and I are on clean up duty and I want to get it over with." she said sounding annoyed.

Then out of nowhere I heard the loudest laugh. It was like the whole room, even the ground, was laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"You said duty." he managed to squeak out followed by laughter.

"Grow u…" she stopped midsentence.

"What? What's wrong?" said the rough voice urgently.

There was total silence for what seemed forever. All I could here was someone sniffing the air looking for something that was hidden. They were looking for me. Then she spoke.

"There's one more" said the female voice. I gasped.

"Are you sure?" was the only thing he said as he started to smell the air too.

"Completely."

_Crap! That's it. I'm doomed._

"Well then, come out come out where ever you are. Help us help you." said the male voice again. Someone began walking around the room. Whoever it was was walking slowly as though to not make a sound. They were walking like a panther stalking its prey. I, in my little hole, was silent except for my heart racing at warp speed. This was sure to blow my cover.

"Come on. This can be easy or hard. It's your choice. Choose wisely." said the man but this time when he spoke he sounded closer. _This is it. Stupid heart! _

"Alec! Stop it. You will scare the poor thing and then it'll never come out." this voice was old but also deep and full of authority. I was, for some reason, not scared of this voice. It reminded me of my grandfather's voice when he would tell me bedtime stories.

"Yes master Aro. I was only having a little fun with it." said the person whose name I'd just learned was Alec.

"Well that is quite enough. Haven't we told you to never play with your food? " said Aro.

"Yes master. I am deeply sorry." said Alec in a voice that actually sounded sorry.

"Now, where ever you are you can come out." said Aro

I knew my fate before I had even crawled out of my little safe haven. I was going to die. There was no way to avoid it and with this sad realization I crawled out of my hole to face them. I could feel their piercing eyes watching me. The room became very tense, snarls came from everywhere and then all was silent when I stood straight. There was a range of different expressions and every one ran across the faces of the beings in the room: hungry, angry, worried, confused, and longing. All seemed odd and completely right at that very moment but one.

The one that stood out the most was one of an old man. His face glowed with happiness.

"Hello there young one." said the old man that sounded like Aro.

I could not speak for I knew that my voice would fail me. I could only stand there, watching them all. _My mother was right. They are real. Wow. This is so weird and a little scary. I wonder if they're going to kill me or let me go. _

"You seem scared. Are you scared little one?" he said looking as though he was pondering some kind of hard question. He waited for my answer and I was about to when…

"Master I don't think it's going to speak. Can we just get this over with and be done with it?" said Alec whose voice was saturated with eagerness.

"No Alec. If you speak one more time without being called you will be punished." said Aro seeming very angered.

"Yes sir."

"I am somewhat scared sir." I said to him while his focus was still on Alec. This startled everyone and I could practically see the hostility increase when I spoke.

"You are only scared a little child? Why is that?" he seemed genuinely intrigued by my answer.

I had to think wisely here. One false move and I would be done for. "Well, sir, I think it is because I've always wanted to be here and see this place." I paused, waiting to see if it was ok to continue. He motioned for me to continue and so I did. "You see, as a child my mother would tell me stories of this place and your kind. These stories fascinated me and I wanted to…no, needed to know if they were true." I said this quickly in fear that I couldn't get it all out before my voice broke.

Aro sat there just looking at me in what seemed to be shock. He thought about what I had said for what seemed to be forever. Then he finally spoke as a smile appeared.

"Well, young one, as you have seen all these stories you speak of are true. Your mother must be a very wise or foolish woman. Speaking of what she knows is very silly of her. We are the vampires of Volterra known by all vampire kind as the Volturi. I am Aro, and these are my friends, Caius and Marcus." he said motioning towards each of his "friends". " Now that you know who we are who might you be miss?"

"Olivia." I said as my voice broke. _I knew that was going to happen. _I thought to myself as I mentally kicked myself. _Open mouth, insert foot._

"Olivia, Olivia, Olivia, Olivia." he walked around as he repeated my name a few times. Then he quickly turned to look at me again. "That's a very pretty name." he said with a happy glow again.

I felt the urge to look away but I could not. This man's gaze was so kind and loving. I felt that if I looked away the love and kindness would vanish and I would be completely overcome by hungry vampires. He was the only one besides Demetri in this place that seemed kind. Our peace was broken though.

"Oh, would you stop playing with it Aro! Finish it already!" said one of the men Aro had called his friends. His fierceness scared me and I cringed away from this voice. I knew at that moment that if he could he would have killed me himself by now.

"I will do what I want with her Caius! I am speaking with her right now and I would like it if you would not interrupt me."

"Sir Aro?" I said in a whisper, frightened to anger them more.

"Yes my dear Olivia?" he said in a very bubbly tone.

_Odd._ "I was wondering if there was any way that I could possibly become one of you."

Utter silence. No one spoke, no one moved, no one did anything. Every pair of eyes in that room went from me to Aro. _That's it. I'm dead. I said the wrong thing. Well at least I got to—_

"Yes my dear. That could defiantly be arranged." he said confidently.

"What?! No that definitely cannot be arranged!" yelled Caius in rage from what Aro had just said. _This man would surely be the end of me._

"Why is that Caius? What do you have against this?" said Aro.

"I do not think it wise Aro. We do not know this girl and she could surely reveal us for what we are. It just cannot be done."

"I do not think that Olivia poses a threat to us in any way."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well if you do not believe me why don't we ask her?" he looked giddy with glee. "Olivia, my dear," he faced me, "if we were to change you would you reveal us to the world?" said Aro as though he had already known the answer. Caius on the other hand was watching me with searching eyes, scanning my face for any signs of untruth.

"No Sir. I would never tell anyone. I swear on my life."

"Ahh, now there you see. She will not harm our way of life. Also she seems to have great potential. She would be an asset to our coven." he was almost bouncing by now.

"I see no potential." said Caius still as firmly but with a hint of defeat in his voice.

The happy bouncing stopped.

We all stood there, I on edge wondering if at any second I would breath my last breath, the others waiting for the word to take my breath. All waiting for some kind of response but we received none for quite some time. The first to speak in this silence was Marcus.

"I think this is a good idea Aro. She seems to be very willing and eager to become one of us. But I wonder…Olivia, my dear, do you do anything significant?" said Marcus pleasantly, as though we were old friends meeting after being apart for many years.

"Significant?" I asked.

"Has anything odd happened around you lately?" he said with the same searching eyes as Caius but not as hostile.

"Well, I had this dream that I was on a plane and towards the end of the dream the plane would crash. I had this dream more than once but the last time I had it, when I woke up we were actually crashing." I said as I cringed, remembering that terrible day. I could still see the faces of everyone on the plane. The children and families crying in fear of their doom. I shed a tear for all those lives lost that day.

As I ended my explanation the three old men exchanged a look of pure shock and interest. I fell silent as they faced me.

"Olivia you have the gift of sight. You can see things before they occur." said Marcus with a grin on his pale face.

"Young Olivia is special indeed. She is still human and her power is already beginning to immerge. She has a very strong will and could be used to our advantage." Aro proclaimed to the whole crowd. There were many shifts in emotions in the room. Some went from angry to confused and some went from bored to eager.

"I do not agree with you master Aro and master Marcus. She is a young girl and she does not seem to be that valuable. Why do you prolong this?" said a woman from the corner of the room. She began to walk forward. When she passed me she looked at me as though I was a lunchable and she was one hungry five year old.

"Ah, Alecia, you have finally returned." said Caius now smiling and reaching out for her.

"Yes master I have returned. But I am wondering why there is this girl standing here, unharmed." she said as she reached Caius, bowing before him then standing by his side.

"Aro thinks—" he began to explain when Aro cut him off.

"I can explain things myself Caius. You see my dear, I believe that this young lady could be a great asset to our coven. We are going to change her into one of our own." said Aro.

"What?! We did not agree to this. We did not discuss this. We need to discuss this as a whole before we jump to a decision." said Caius jumping up from his chair only to be seated in it once again.

"Okay then," said Aro looking around then facing Marcus, "Marcus what do you think should be done?"

Marcus sat there pondering this as though his spot as a leader depended on it. Then he finally spoke. "This young girl was brave enough to come here, knowing what we are and what could have become of her. She showed bravery in every meaning of the word. I think that we should reward her by allowing her to become one of our own."

"I agree!" stated Aro as soon as Marcus had finished speaking. His eyes glistened with pure joy as though he were a little child at six in the morning on Christmas day.

"Then it is settled. Olivia will be changed immediately."

* * *

**So...what did you guys think? Crazy stuff? lol I know it took me forever but I will try to get the next one up sooner :)**

**Please R&R,**

**Love ya'll**

**D.I.A.B.  
**


End file.
